Sam & Cat's Super Rocking Fun Time
by Azkadellio
Summary: Two one-shots where in the first, Sam is futa/g!p. In the second, Cat is futa/g!p. None are connected, other than characters, smut, and one of them being born with something extra. First attempt at Puckentine, not counting crossovers. Rated M for smut.
1. Sam's Secret

**Two-shot request for Day6. One-shot one: Sam was born with a penis, and when Cat finds out, the two get closer than either expected.**

**This one takes place during _'#SecretSafe'_, when they're in the safe before Goomer opens the door and lets them out.**

**A little background for this, Sam was born with male genitalia, which is one of the reasons why she doesn't like the word panties, something she can't technically wear because of her 'extra' friend. The only four people who know about Sam having male genitalia are her doctor, her mom, her sister, and Carly. Carly found out because the two secretly dated for a while and lost their virginities to each other prior the finale of '_iCarly_', and after Sam broke up with Freddie. When she was younger, i.e. before '_iCarly_' premiered, she was made fun of for having male genitalia, which is one of the reasons she started acting like a tough tomboy.**

**I say all this now because I won't go into it in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'Sam &amp; Cat'_ or the characters. The plots for this and the next one-shot are courtesy of Day6.**

**No POV**

"Sam?" Cat asks with a whine, the two now stuck in the safe in their closet for almost two hours, doing the little kid 'potty dance', her knees together, hands on her thighs, wiggling side to side.

"What?" Sam asks, eating from the large can of fruit found in the back of the safe.

"I have to wazz." Cat says with her famous pout and whine.

"Then wazz." Sam says, not quite sure why Cat's telling her this.

"Where am I supposed to wazz? There's no bathroom in here." Cat whines, slight whimpers escaping her mouth.

"Here." Sam says, pushing the now empty can of fruit over to her.

"Don't look." Cat says nervously when she goes to undo her jeans, looking away when she notices Sam still facing her.

"Fine." Sam says, amused by the child-like movements that Cat's doing.

A couple minutes later, Sam hears Cat zipper her pants back up and the can slide a bit. "Thank you." Cat says, bouncing over to Sam and hugging her from behind.

"Not a hugger." Sam informs, body tensing from the hug.

"But you like my hugs." Cat says with her pout, her hands resting on Sam's waist.

"Whatever. I'm still hungry." Sam says, digging her phone out of her pocket. "Damnit. No reception." She says, frustrated, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Hello?" Both girls hear from the other side of the safe door.

"Goomer?" Both girls yell, rushing to the entrance.

"Sam? Cat?" Goomer asks, walking around the room. "Are you dead?" He asks, worried, when he can't see any sign of them but still hears them clearly.

"No! We're in the safe!" Sam yells, pounding on the floor of the pathway connecting the secret room and the door to the safe.

"What safe?" Goomer asks, looking around.

After giving Goomer directions to the safe, which took far longer than it should, and the combination, the door finally opens, revealing the confused face of Goomer to Sam and Cat, and the thankful looks from Sam and Cat to Goomer. "Where's the chicken pucks?" Sam asks, remembering her telling Goomer to pick her up a tub of chicken pucks before they investigated the safe.

"Right here." Goomer says, holding up the tub before closing the safe door.

"Goomer!" Both girls yell, Sam irriatated and Cat confused, when there's no response from Goomer.

"He left us here." Sam says, punching the wall.

"Sam?" Cat asks, staring at Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam says with a sigh.

"I'm hungry." Cat says, pouting.

After a half hour of waiting, Sam walks over to the corner where Cat pushed the can now used as the bathroom. "Turn around. I have to wazz." Sam says, going to undo her jeans, but stopping when Cat is facing her.

"Kay kay." Cat says simply, turning around.

Pulling the zipper down, Sam holds her jeans apart at the waist, pulls her boxers down, and starts to go. The reason why she wanted Cat to turn around was because the small redhead still doesn't know about Sam's biggest secret. After she's done, Sam grabs a couple napkins, why they're here she doesn't know and doesn't care, to clean herself up and toss them in the can.

"Sam?" Cat asks, confusement clear in her voice.

"What?" Sam asks, worried that Cat saw her standing when she went, instead of crouched over it like she assumed Cat did.

"Why are you standing when you wazzed?" Cat asks, Sam fear confirmed.

"No reason." Sam says, quickly hiding her 'friend'.

"Did you put something in your pants?" Cat asks when Sam turns around, pointing at the slight bulge in from of Sam's pants that wasn't there when they got stuck in the safe.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks, looking down. "Shit." She says, turning around and trying to fix herself.

"Let me help." Cat says with a smile, bouncing over to Sam.

"I got it." Sam says, undoing the button and zipper to mover things around.

"But I want to..." Cat says, jumping in front of Sam, stopping when she sees something sticking out of the hole in her boxers. "What's that?" She asks, poking the pink tip she sees before Sam pushes it in.

"Nothing." Sam says with a slight grunt when Cat pushed with too much force, pushing Cat's inquisitive hand away.

"But it's so fleshy." Cat says, eagerly pushing Sam's hands aside and putting her right hand in the hole, grabbing Sam's member.

"Oh, fuck." Sam moans when Cat starts to squeeze it.

"What is it?" Cat asks, her hand squeezing the flesh, her hand slowly starting to move up and down the shaft in the small room she has.

"Cat. Stop." Sam moans, already feeling close to making a mess, not having the chance to get off because of Cat and the babysitting service, and her crush on Cat making it worse.

"Why?" Cat asks innocently, looking down. "It's so warm." She notes when she feels it. "How come it was soft before, but now it feels hard?" She asks as she massages Sam's member.

"I'm close." Sam warms, not elaborating.

"Close to what?" Cat asks, entranced by the heat and firmness in her hand.

"Fuck." Sam grunts, cumming in her boxers and on Cat's hand. "Oh, shit." She says, letting four big spurts out, and a few small ones after.

"What's this stuff?" Cat asks, pulling her hand out of the hole when Sam's no longer hard, staring intently at the thick white cum on her wrist and hand.

"It's my cum." Sam admits with a blush, breathing heavily from finally getting off after months of not having the time.

"I thought only guys did that?" Cat asks, playing with the strand between her index and middle fingers.

"Well, some girls can too." Sam says, her breathing finally slowing down. "Don't tell anyone I did that." She says with a half-hearted glare, re-doing her button and zipper, making sure there's not bulge.

"Why not?" Cat asks, curiosity getting the best of her when she holds her arm up to her face and cautiously licks the cum on her hand. "Ooh, I like it." She says, using the same tone she did when she first had Bibble.

"It's a secret." Sam says, watching as Cat licks the cum off her hand like it's melted ice cream. "Shit, that's hot." She says, feeling herself slowly get hard again, watching her cum go from Cat's wrist, to her tonge, and Cat swallowing it.

"What's hot? And why is it a secret?" Cat asks, looking innocent while licking cum off her hand.

"You are." Sam admits, grabbing Cat's wrist after Cat swallowed all the cum and starts licking her hand for remnants, wanting more. "Have you ever had sex? Given a blowjob, handjob, anything?" Sam asks, feeling braver than she has since Cat noticed the bulge.

"What's a blowjob and handjob?" Cat asks, wiping her saliva off her hand with her shirt.

"A blowjob is where you put a penis, or anything shaped like on, in your mouth and suck it as you move your head back and forth until either it's pulled out of your mouth, for a variety of reasons." Sam says, slowly undoing the button on her pants. "And a handjob is where you use your hand to get someone to cum or get hard." She says, keeping the responses, hopefully, easier for Cat to understand.

"Ooh, I gave Robbie the hand one during Sikowitz's yes challenge. Rex made him ask me." Cat says with a giggle.

"Remind me to kill that stupid puppet." Sam says with a groan, remembering when she beat Rex at that rap battle at Kenan's party. "Was that the only time, other than when you just gave me one?" She asks, pulling her zipper down and pulling her jeans down her legs, her hardening member starting to stick out of the hole in her boxers.

"Uh-huh. His stuff didn't taste as good as yours though." Cat says, eyes on Sam's penis. "Have you?" She asks, staring up as Sam starts to take off her shirt, showing her purple striped sports bra.

"Not exactly." Sam admits, taking her shoes and jeans off, leaving her in her boxers and sports bra. "Have you ever heard of eating pussy or finger fucking?" She asks, pulling her sports bra off, showing her small C chest.

"Oh, yeah. Jade told me that she did those things to Tori a few months ago. I don't know what it means though." Cat says, smiling and bouncing before slipping to a pout at the end.

"Well, eating pussy is the same as a blowjob, but done to a girl. Finger fucking is basically the same, but a handjob." Sam says, finally pulling her boxers off, her penis on full display, no hair in sight. "Strip." She demands, slowly jerking herself off to keep her hard.

"Why?" Cat asks, taking her shoes off.

"I want to show you what eating pussy and finger fucking are like, and I want to teach you to give handjobs and blowjobs." Sam says, her left hand going to play with her nipples as her right jerks her off.

"Oh. Kay kay." Cat says, not minding, as she pulls her jeans down, showing her bright pink panties.

Watching as Cat strips to her panties and matching bra, Sam continues to jerk herself off and pinch her nipple, loving the sight of Cat stripping for her. "Wait." The blonde says when Cat is about to undo her bra.

"Whattie?" Cat asks, confused.

"Let me." Sam says, removing her hands from herself and moving them to undo Cat's bra, sliding it off her body as she starts to massage Cat's small A cup chest once the bra is out of the way.

"Ooh, that feels good, Sammy." Cat moans, her hands going to play with Sam's member.

"Here. Place your hands like this." Sam says, grabbing Cat's right hand and placing it around her penis with a firm grip, slowly starting to stroke it up and down until Cat gets the hang of it, and placing Cat's left hand on her right breast, making Cat squeeze the larger breast. "Oh, that's good." She says when Cat starts to moan, both from Sam's hands on her chest and Cat's hands on Sam's body.

"How do I make that white stuff again?" Cat asks as Sam's hands move down to Cat's waist, starting to pull the panties down.

"You'll see in a bit." Sam says, taking Cat's hands off of her, causing Cat to let out a whine. "Patience, Kitten." She says, pulling Cat's panties down, making Cat step out. "You're good and giving handjobs." She says, giving Cat a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Are you going to teach me about blowjobs now?" Cat asks, eager to learn, as she starts to bounce on the spot, her A cup tits bouncing with her.

"Yeah. Then I'll show you pussy eating and finger fucking." Sam promises, guiding Cat to the wall. "Are you a virgin?" She asks, pushing Cat against the wall and pushing the redhead's shoulders down until Cat is on her knees, the girl's mouth directing in front of Sam's hard member.

"No. Jade wanted to 'pop our cherries' at a sleepover when we were sixteen." Cat says, using air quotes for 'pop our cherries', whispering the three words she air quoted. "That's all we did. We used one of my hair brushes. It hurt." She says, remembering that night a couple of years ago, a few months before Tori joined Hollywood Arts.

"So you've never actually had anything thrusting in and out of your pussy?" Sam asks, her nipples and cock hardening at the thought of being Cat's first.

"No. Just the hairbrush handle, and only until the pain passed. Why?" Cat asks, eyes on the cock a few inches in front of her face.

"After I teach you to suck me off and I show you how good I can finger and eat that yummy little pussy of yours, want to have this inside you?" Sam asks, feeling confidant with how easily Cat's going along with this, as she slowly jerks herself off, teasing Cat.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, like she's in a trance, as she watches the penis in front of her.

"Good. Now, open your mouth for me." Sam says gently, not wanting to push too hard and make Cat stop. Doing as she's told, Cat opens her mouth for Sam, watching as the blonde puts her cock in the redhead's mouth, stopping when only an inch of it's seven are in her mouth. "Slowly close your lips, keeping your teeth from biting my cock head, letting them barely scrape me as you fuck my cock with your mouth." She says, using words she doesn't think Cat will understand, but is pleasantly surprised when Cat does as she's told, letting out a moan at the hint of Sam's cum still on her cock from when Cat accidentally jerked her off a moment ago.

Keeping her head's motion going back and forth, taking three of Sam's seven inches in her mouth, as much as she can handle right now, Cat let's out moans as she sucks off Sam, Sam letting out moans of her own as Cat sucks her, both of Sam's hands playing with her nipples.

"Stop." Sam says, felling close to cumming already. "You're a natural." She praises, pulling her cock out of Cat's mouth. "Stand up and spread your legs apart." She says, jerking herself.

"Why?" Cat asks, standing up, as she licks her lips, wanting to get more of Sam's taste.

"To save time, I'm gonna finger and eat you at the same time. I want you to know what it feels like before I fuck that nice little pussy of yours." Sam says, kneeling between Cat's thighs once Cat spread her legs apart a bit. "Damn, you smell good." She says, pushing Cat's thighs farther apart, leaning forward.

When Sam's lips meet Cat's clit, Sam starts to moan at the taste as Cat moans at the feeling. After running her tongue up and down Cat's slit, Sam keeps her focus on Cat's clit as she slides her right index finger into Cat's pussy hole, keeping a slow pace as she gently bites the redhead's erect clit, both girls letting out their moans.

"Sammy, that feels so good." Cat says, her hands on Sam's head, holding her there.

"You taste amazing, Kitty Cat." Sam whispers, now with two fingers slowly loosening up Cat, both fingers going to the knuckle as Cat lets out moans each time Sam's fingers enter her fully.

"Now I see why Tori and Jade do this all the time." Cat moans, letting out a loud moan when Sam sucks on Cat's clit, using her tongue to flick the nub. "Oh, Sammy!" Cat moans, her pussy tightening around Sam's fingers as she cums, her fluid dripping around Sam's fingers and mouth.

"Damn." Sam says when Cat calms down. "What did you mean 'Tori and Jade do this all the time'?" She asks, curious about what Cat let out pre-orgasm.

"They go into the janitor's closet a lot at lunch and we don't see them again until class. That and Tori told me that she and Jade stay the night at each other's house and tire themselves out by eating each other." Cat admits, staring at Sam as the blonde stands up. "I asked her what she meant, but she didn't tell me. I saw them walk out of the janitor's closet one day, and Jade was fixing her skirt and both of them were fixing their shirts and hair. None of them said anything to me when they saw me. Jade just smirked and walked away, and Tori just blushed and quickly follow Jade."

"Damn. Knew there was something between them." Sam says to herself. "Turn around. Place your hands against the wall, and spread your legs again." Jade says, using the hand she was using to finger Cat to jerk herself off, liking the feeling of Cat's fluids on her cock.

"Is this going to hurt?" Cat asks, looking sexy when she tosses her hair over her shoulder to look at Sam.

"Maybe. I don't know. Carly and I never had sex. We just sixty-nined or masturbated each other." Sam says, lining her cock head up with Cat's opening.

"What do those mean?" Cat asks, moaning when Sam pulls Cat's ass cheeks apart to watch herself enter the redhead.

"Sixty-nining is when both people use their mouths to get the other off. Masturbating each other is another way to say Carly have me a handjob and I finger fucked her." Sam says, slowly pushing in, watching Cat's face and body in case the redhead starts to feel pain from her pussy being fucked the first time.

"Can you teach me those later too?" Cat asks, moaning as Sam gets four inches into her.

"After we get out of here." Sam says, cautiously pushing more of herself into Cat. "It'll be a lot better on a bed than on concrete." She says, now with five inches in.

"Ooh, I feel so good, Sammy." Cat moans out, her right hand moving to play with her right breast and nipple.

"Yeah? Wait until after we get out of here." Sam says, moving her hands to Cat's hips.

"Why?" Cat asks with a gasp when Sam pulls out to try to get more in when she pushes back in.

"This is known as standing doggy style. There's a lot I can teach you." Sam says, grunting when she finally gets all seven inches in Cat, moaning when she's fully in Cat.

"Don't you mean kitty style?" Cat moans out when Sam starts to pull four inches out of Cat and pushes back in, keeping the gently pace going.

"Yeah. Kitty style." Sam says, amused as she fucks Cat.

"Ooh, I like this." Cat gasps out when Sam starts to thrust faster.

"I'm close, Cat." Sam warns as she fucks Cat, already feeling Cat tighten up around her. "Where do you want me to cum?" She asks, starting to pull Cat back, prolonging Cat's orgasm and helping hers catch up.

"What's a glazed titty?" Cat asks with a long moan. "Jade told me Tori glazed her titties, but she didn't tell me what that meant." She gasps out as she starts to push herself back against Sam.

'So, Tori's got a special friend too?' Sam asks, intriqued to hear that Tori has a penis as well. "Glazed titties is basically just a girl getting cum on her chest. You want to try it?" She asks, going faster at the thought of Cat having her cum on her A cup tits.

"Yes." Cat gasps out, another orgasm starting from Sam's continuous thrusting.

"Turn around and get on your knees." Sam says, pulling out and pushing Cat's hip to turn her. When the redhead is kneeling in front of Sam again, Sam starts to jerk herself off, aiming her cock at Cat's tits, letting her cum cover them.

"Sam? Cat?" Dice yells from their room as Cat starts to lick Sam's cum from Sam's softening cock.

"What?" Sam asks, freaked, as she grabs her sorts bra and Cat's bra and tosses Cat her bra, telling her to get dressed.

"Where are you two?" Dice calls, his voice getting closer.

"Open the safe." Sam calls as she and Cat get dressed, Sam smirking when she sees a wet spot on Cat's shirt from her cum.

"What's the combo?" Dice asks, not sounding like he's at the safe.

After giving him the safe's combination, he lets them out. "What'd you two do while Goomer got me, then after a long while, told me you two were in here?" Dice asks, stepping aside when the two of them climb out.

"Nothing you need to know, Dice." Sam says, cutting off Cat about to say something she doesn't want Dice to hear.

After Dice leaves, and thankfully the tub of chicken pucks still in the kitchen from when Goomer was there, both Sam and Cat are sitting on the couch, a random movie playing.

"Hey Sam?" Cat asks, looking at the blonde.

"What's up, Kitty?" Sam asks, looking at Cat, her eyes drifting to where her cum dried on Cat's chest.

"What's anal?" Cat asks, a small pout on her face.

"Oh, this will be a fun evening." Sam says with a smirk.

**Sorry for the slight cliffhanger, if that counted as one anyway.**

**Next chapter will be where Cat was born with the penis, and takes place towards the end of _'#PeezyB'_. I'll have that one out next week.**

**Neither of these are connected, they're two separate one-shots I put together in one set since they're both from a request, and involve one of the two characters having a penis, and sex between the two. I don't know if any other characters will be seen in the next one, other than Sam and Cat.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Cat's Curiousity

**I know I said I was going to post this Wednesday, but I decided to get it out today instead.**

**Thanks again to Day6 for the request. This one, as I mentioned before, is Cat centered, g!pCat, and takes place during the episode _'#PeezyB'_ towards the end of the episode, when Sam walks in and sees Cat babysitting with another girl.**

**I don't remember the name of the girl who Cat got to help, so I call her Melissa. If that's not the name, feel free to let me know. I don't remember a lot of the episode, but I felt like with how Sam and Cat acted throughout the episode, such as how protective Sam was of Cat when she found out Peezy B made fun of Cat's outfit, and how they were towards the end, where I base this off of.**

**Some background on this one-shot, like I did for Sam's. Cat doesn't mind when people find out about her 'friend'. Not a lot do, outside of her family, and though Cat didn't come out and say, she doesn't shy away when asked. There are a couple of flashbacks in this, both will be in italics. The first will be how Jade found out, and the other will be when Tori found out. Nothing sexual between Cat and Jade, but some small amount for Cat and Tori. Also, the name of this one-shot/chapter will be explained near the end.**

**The Jade flashback takes place during season one of '_VicTORious_'. The Tori one takes place early season four of '_VicTORious_', before Beck and Jade got back together.**

**Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing the Sam one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'Sam &amp; Cat_', the characters, or the idea. Dan Schneider owns the show and characters. The idea is courtesy of Day6. I just came up with the plot and Cat having a penis.**

**No POV**

"You're babysitting with another woman?" Sam asks, glaring at the blonde making tea in the kitchen, staring at Cat with her question.

"Well, you're out at all hours of the day. With your famous friends, breath smelling of ginger ale." Cat says with a pout, standing from her seat on the couch and crossing her arms as she faces Sam. "And when you are home, all you do is sit on your toosh, eating bacon." She says, her staring at Sam.

"I work all day." Sam says, sighing. "Excuse me for wanting to come home and have some bacon." She says, staring at the blonde girl helping Cat when she sees her leave the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" The blonde friend of Cat's asks both girls.

"Yes, Melissa. That would be lovely." Cat says, turning to face the blonde friend, a smile on her face, the irritation from Sam gone.

"And you?" Melissa asks Sam, a small smile on her face.

"Sure." Sam says with a smirk, watching as Melissa smiles and heads into the kitchen.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Cat asks, watching Sam head over to Melissa.

"May I help you?" Melissa asks when she sees Sam walk in.

"Can I see your elbow?" Sam asks, a fake smile on her face.

"Sure." Melissa says happily, holding her right elbow out for Sam.

"Thanks." Sam says, pinching Melissa's elbow, the helpful blonde passing out.

"Sam!" Cat says with a gasp, heading for Sam. "You made Melissa go non-conscious." She says, staring at Sam.

"Why are you babysitting with another woman? In our apartment?" Sam asks, offended, glaring at the passed out blonde.

"I have needs, Sam." Cat says, crossing her arms again. "You leave me here alone, all day, to watch the kids. I have no time to myself." She says, her pout returning.

"What needs?" Sam asks, picking up Melissa and dropping her in the hallway in front of their door, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Nothing." Cat says quickly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Wait." Sam says, confused by the blush. "What exactly does Melissa do for you other than help you babysit?" She asks, walking over to the redhead.

"When the kids are asleep, she shows me her body." Cat says shyly, sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean, she shows you her body?" Sam asks, concerned by the sudden shift in personality from Cat, sitting beside the redhead on the couch.

"Well, you know about my 'friend'?" Cat asks, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"Yeah?" Sam says, a blush of her own when she remembers walking in on Cat changing, Cat's friend half-erect, residue of Cat getting herself off on the bath towel on Cat's bed.

"Well, usually, I go to our room and use one of you bras to make the hard go away, but because you leave me with the kids all day, I don't get the chance." Cat says, keeping her gaze on the dining room table. "And when Melissa found out that I get hard, but can't rub it away, she started putting the kids in our room and removes her clothes, letting me rub the hard away." She admits fully, her blush growing.

"She just takes off her clothes and lets you jerk off on her?" Sam asks, pissed that Melissa would do that, never minding that Cat used her bras to get off.

"She just wanted to help." Cat says, trying to defend her passed out friend.

"So because you're horny, you'll let some random slut show you her body and jerk off on her?" Sam asks, glaring at the closed door.

"I told you I have needs." Cat tries to defend herself.

"Are you hard now?" Sam asks, looking down at Cat's lap, unable to see anything with how good Cat became at hiding her 'friend' from people at school and around the apartment so the parents don't freak out. "And you never told me who Jade found out about your dick." She says, forcing thoughts of Melissa out of her head.

"A little. It's been a while and Melissa sent me a pic of her in a sheer nightgown earlier." Cat says, starting to shift uncomfortably in her seat. "And why do you want to know how Jade found out?" Cat asks, slowly turning to stare at Sam.

"Just tell me. I let you use my bras to get off, and those few times you needed to get off when you somehow convinced me to shower with you." Sam says, a small blush on her cheeks when she remembers how hard Cat was that day.

"Fine." Cat says, giving in.

**Flashback**

_During a sleepover that Cat convinced/tricked, depending on which girl you ask, Jade into going to, while getting ready for bed, Jade noticed that there was a slight bulge in Cat's pajama shorts._

_"What's that?" The Goth asks, staring at Cat._

_"What's what?" Cat asks, putting her spaghetti strap pajama shirt on._

_"Why is there a bulge in your shorts?" Jade asks, eyes locked on the bulge._

_"Oh." Cat says, bouncing, making the bulge bounce with her. "I have a penis." She says, pulling the pajama shorts down, showing her lack of underwear. "It gets hard sometimes." She says, playing with it like it's a toy, giggling._

_"When did you get a penis?" Jade asks, stunned by the news._

_"Sixteen years ago, when I was born." Cat says, kicking her pajama shorts off._

_"We've been friends for over ten years. Why have you never told me?" Jade asks, forcing her gaze to Cat's face._

_"Never came up." Cat says, starting to giggle. "Hee hee, get it. 'Up'?" She says, giggling harder._

_"Put your shorts back on." Jade says, looking away when she notices it get harder._

_"Why? The shorts feel to tight when it gets hard like this." Cat asks innocently, a pout on her face._

_"Just do it. And no jerking off on me while I sleep." Jade says, climbing onto Cat's bed when the redhead finally pulls her shorts back on._

_"What's jerking off?" Cat asks, fixing herself to hide the bulge, looking too natural for Jade._

_"It's where you wrap your hand around the shaft of your dick and move your fist up and down the shaft until you cum." Jade says with a blush, turning away from Cat._

_"Cum?" Cat asks, confused, as she starts to climb in behind Jade, her natual instinct to cuddle with Jade._

_"The thick white stuff that comes our of it." Jade says, body tensing when she feels Cat cuddling up to her. "Cat?" She asks, staying still._

_"Yeah?" Cat asks, letting sleep take over slowly._

_"Pull back. I can feel your hard-on between my ass cheeks." Jade says, scooting away from Cat._

_"But it feels good." Cat says, nearing sleep._

_"I don't care. It's weird." Jade says, laying on her back._

_"Kay kay." Cat says, falling asleep quickly._

**Flashback End**

"What did she do about it?" Sam asks once Cat finishes the story.

"Nothing. She saw it a few more times after, but each time she just looked away." Cat says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who else knows about it, other than me, your family, and Jade?" Sam asks, leaning back against the couch, the story playing over in her head.

"Tori." Cat says, finally looking at Sam.

"How did she find out?" Sam asks, intrigued. "And what did she do about it?" She asks, curious.

"Well, it happened while we were filming an episode of _'The Funny Nugget Show'_." Cat starts, looking away again, her cheeks starting to match her hair.

**Flashback**

_Late one night, or early one morning more likely, since it was 12:30 on a Saturday morning, Tori and Cat sit on Tori's bed, Tori putting her laptop away after they filmed a new episode of their web show 'The Funny Nugget Show', keeping it downstairs so Tori's parents or sister don't hear them._

_"That was a lot of fun to do." Cat says with a tired giggle, her head resting on the pillow._

_"Yeah, it was." Tori says, a tired smile, thinking back on what they did after challenging themselves to stay up Thursday night to Friday morning, making sure they each stayed awake all Friday, just to film 'The Funny Nugget Show' with more exhaustion than usual._

_"Tori?" Cat asks, forcing herself to sit up._

_"Huh?" Tori asks, pulling her pajama pants up her tanned legs._

_"Can you do me a favor?" Cat asks, an odd tone in her voice catching Tori's attention._

_"What do you need?" Tori asks, turning around. "What the...?" She asks, seeing Cat pull her pajama shorts off, showing Tori her hardened friend._

_"I need your help getting this to go away." Cat asks with a pout, pointing at her erection._

_"Since when did you have a penis?" Tori asks, staring at the erection, frozen on the spot._

_"I was born with one. Usually, it gets like this while I sleep, a few times while awake, but those ones go away while I shower." Cat says, staring at her erection._

_"How do you expect me to get it to go away?" Tori asks, confused, eyes locked on the hard-on._

_"Well, Jade told me about when you and she 'ate each other out', whatever that means." Cat asks, slowly looking up to look at Tori. "She said you were really good with your mouth, so I was wondering if you could make this go away." She says, holding her erection at the base._

_"That's different." Tori says with a blush. "We were dating for a while, and I was curious about how girls had sex, so we watched some porn on Trina's laptop." She admits, trying to look away from Cat's member. "We got curious while watching a lesbian porn video, so we tried it out." She says, shrugging her shoulders, finally looking away. "I've never had a penis in my mouth before."_

_"Please. It's uncomfortable, and it won't go away." Cat starts to whine, her lower lip starting to shake as she pouts._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't just suck you off." Tori says, recalling something she once heard Trina say with one of her elder sister's rare boyfriend's were over when Trina thought no one else was home._

_"Well, what about jerking me off? Jade mentioned that when she saw it a while ago." Cat asks, remembering her sleepover with Jade when Jade first discovered her 'friend'._

_"You want me to give you a handjob?" Tori asks, staring back at Tori's member, not exactly against the idea._

_"Please?" Cat asks, looking at Tori._

_"Fine. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone I did this." Tori says, sitting on her bed beside Cat. "I mean it. It's not like the party bus. Tell. No one. I. Did. This." She says, breaking up the words. "Am I clear?" She asks, her hands on Cat's cheeks, making Cat look her in the eyes._

_"Clear." Cat says, happy that Tori is going to help her._

_"Good." Tori says, her right hand moving to Cat's member, wrapping her fingers firmly around it. "Damn, better than Daniel's or Steven's." She whispers, the girth a bit bigger than her last two boyfriends, not counting Ryder since they never did anything other than kiss._

_"You did this to Daniel too?" Cat asks with a slight moan at Tori's hand's motions._

_"Once. A few weeks before we broke up." Tori admits, eyes on her hand's movements._

_A few minutes later, Cat cums on Tori's hand, arm, and pajama shirt. After cleaning up, both girls head to bed. What Tori didn't see was Cat sending a text to Jade, telling her what Tori just did for her. Upon waking up the next morning, Tori checks her phone for any missed calls or texts while she slept._

_"Cat!" Tori yells when she sees the text from Jade._

_"Whattie?" Cat asks tiredly, turning away from Tori._

_"You told me you wouldn't tell anyone what I did last night." Tori asks, staring at the text._

_"You did not make that clear." Cat says, the same tone as the party bus incident._

_The text?_

_**-So, Vega. Cat told me you jerked her dick off for her. How's her cum taste?- Jade W.**_

**Flashback End**

"She really texted that?" Sam asks, laughing when Cat finished the story.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, a small giggle herself.

"Damn. That's kinda hot." Sam says, looking down at her braless chest, seeing her nipples pointing out from the material. "So, want some help getting rid of that thing?" She asks, her hand resting just above the slight bulge in Cat's jeans.

"What do you mean?" Cat asks, her eyes going to Sam's hand.

"Well, you got off on that Melissa chick's body." Sam says, her hand moving to cover the bulge as both girls hear knocking at the front door. "I'll be back." She says, pushing gently off of Cat's lap, heading for the door. "Yeah?" She asks the woman at the door, irritated at being interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up my children? Cat babysat them for me?" The woman asks, looking over Sam's shoulder.

"I'll get them." Cat says, getting up and tugging her shirt down in an attempt to hide her bulge.

A minute later, Cat comes out with the two boys they were babysitting, waving bye to the kids and their mom. "Forgot about them." Sam says, dragging Cat to their room.

"What are you doing?" Cat asks, surprised by Sam's eagerness.

"I'm gonna help you get that thing between your legs to calm down a bit." Sam says, pulling Cat in for a heated kiss.

"How?" Cat asks once Sam pulls away and starts undoing both girls' shirts. "As I was saying before the mom got here, I'm gonna let you get off on my body. Just in a different way than you did that Melissa chick." She says, starting to undo Cat's bra.

"How?" Cat asks, moaning slightly when Sam starts playing with Cat's A's.

"Well, first." Sam starts, undoing the button and zipper on Cat's jeans, pulling them down quickly. "My hand will be jerking you off, not yours." She says, pulling the boy short panties down, licking her lips at Cat's hard tool. "Next, before you cum, you're gonna finger me until I cum on your fingers." She says seductively, undoing her own jeans. "Then, after I cum, and you're on the edge from not cumming." She continues, her right hand gripping Cat's erection at the base, her left hand going to rub her slit. "I'm gonna blow you and swallow every drop you release." She says, licking the tip of Cat's penis as she jerks the shaft.

"Oh, that's nice." Cat moans out, pulling herself out of Sam's grasp by sitting on her bed, her legs being pried open by an eager Sam, who wastes little time in toying with the head and shaft of Cat's penis. "You're good at this." She says, her hand going back to keep her from falling on her back as Sam's hand slides up and down the shaft and her tongue flicking over the head.

"You can thank Freddie for that." Sam says, moving her hand to out as much of Cat in her mouth as she can, her tongue toying with the underside of the shaft.

"Huh?" Cat asks, confused, as her right hand goes to play with her right tit.

"He never wanted to risk getting me pregnant, and I never cared for anal, so I would always suck him off after our dates. I swallowed so there was no evidence, in case his mom or someone saw." Sam says, her hand going back to jerking off Cat, her tongue either toying with the head of the dick in her hand or lick the underside of the shaft. "My love of all kinds of meat helped too." She says with a smirk, jerking faster. "Let me know when you're close to cumming." Sam says, looking up at Cat.

"How often did you two do this?" Cat asks with a pant, looking down to lock eyes with Sam.

"Once or twice a day while we were dating." Sam says, keeping her mouth close to the base of Cat's shaft. "We kinda jumped into it early, dating a day and I was already sucking his cock, but the sexual tension between us before just crashed in when we started dating, so..." She says, flicking her tongue out to toy with the shaft.

"I'm close." Cat warns after a moment more of Sam jerking her.

"Have you ever eaten pussy?" Sam says, standing up and releasing Cat, smirking when Cat whines.

"No. Jade told me about the few times she ate Tori's." Cat says, giving Sam a look saying she wants to continue what they were doing before.

"Stand up." Sam orders, stepping back when Cat goes to grab her wrist.

"Why?" Cat asks, doing as she's told.

"Now, come over here and put your mouth between my legs." Sam says, sitting on her bed and spreading her legs, the motions spreading her pussy lips as well.

"What does it taste like?" Cat asks, kneeling between Sam's legs, eyes on Sam's spread pussy.

"You'll like it. Carly once told me I taste sweet." Sam says, smirking when Cat's eyes widen at Sam'd description of her taste.

"Like candy?" Cat asks, hopeful.

"One way to find out." Sam says, placing her left hand on Cat's head and gently guiding Cat to her mound.

"Kay kay." Cat says, eager to taste Sam now, her mouth quickly covering Sam's mound and her tongue flicking her clit and slit like she's licking and ice cream cone.

"Damn, not bad for a first timer." Sam moans, leaning back, her right hand going to her right C cup tit.

"Mmm." Cat moans, her next words mumbled by her mouth covering Sam's mound.

"What'd you say?" Sam asks, pulling Cat off long enough to hear her answer.

"I said you kinda taste like cotton candy. Which was weird because I though you'd taste like bacon or something." Cat says, quickly going back to eating Sam out.

"Stick your tongue in my pussy." Sam orders, spreading her legs more.

"Huh?" Cat asks, barely pulling away.

"Put your tongue in my pussy hole, the one you saw me putting my dildo in that one day after those British girls left." Sam says, recalling when, to get some frustration out, grabbed her dildo and masturbated in an attempt to relieve herself before Cat walked in and saw where the dildo was.

"Like this?" Cat asks, putting her tongue where Sam ordered, moving it side to side like she saw Sam do with the dildo.

"Just like that. Suck on my clit while you tongue fuck me." Sam orders, moaning at Cat's eagerness to please.

After a few minutes of Cat eating out Sam, Sam giving directions, Sam pulls Cat's mouth onto her more as she starts to cum, covering Cat's lower jaw and tongue with her juice. "Damn." Sam says, pulling Cat off of her. "You take direction well, Kitty." She says, standing up.

"What's anal?" Cat asks out of nowhere, remembering what Sam said about it earlier.

"It's where you get butt fucked." Sam says, standing up with wobbly legs.

"Huh?" Cat asks, eyes on Sam's tits.

"Here. I'll show you." Sam says, grabbing her slim dildo from her panty drawer and some lube. "Why do you want to know, anyway?" She asks, laying on her back on her bed, spreading her legs and ass cheeks with one hand taking the top of the lube off with her other hand.

"I don't know. I never heard Jade or Tori mention it before." Cat asks, watching Sam.

"Okay. First things first, since your ass doesn't produce it's own lube like a pussy does, or a penis to make it slicker to jerk or something, this is needed." Sam instructs, drizzling some lube on the head of the toy and using her hand to cover the toy with the lube. "For safety, cover the asshole as well." She says, using her middle finger to spread lube on her tight hole, putting some pressure to put some lube on the inside as well.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Cat asks, seeing how Sam tensed up with she got a knuckle of her middle finger in her ass.

"At first. Until you get used to it." Sam says, pulling her finger out and adding more lube to the toy and her asshole. "Do it enough, if it's your thing, and you bypass the pain easily. Especially with the lube." She says, now putting most of her middle finger in her anal hole, adding her index finger to loosen it up.

"What's the toy for?" Cat asks, looking at the one inch wide, five inch long purple rubber dildo in Sam's hand.

"This." Sam says, pushing the toy into her ass, moaning as it enters her.

"Has Freddie ever put his thingy in there?" Cat asks, her right hand slowly moving to her dick, instict making her slowly jerk off.

"Three things." Sam says, looking at Cat as she fucks herself with the toy in her ass. "One, it's called a dick or cock, not a thingy." She says, amused as she moans. "Two, no. Like I said, I never cared for it, but I got the toy and lube to get used to it." She says, her hand pushing and pulling the toy out faster now that's she's not feeling the pain of the toy in her ass, thanks to the lube. "And finally, why do you ask?" She asks, her free hand going to push a couple fingers in her pussy.

"Can I put mine in there? It looks kinda nice." Cat says shyly, her hand wrapped around her cock and sliding from tip to base.

"Wait, what?" Sam asks, stopping her hands motions, staring at Cat. "You want to fuck my ass?" She asks, not exactly against it like she expected herself to be.

"Yeah?" Cat asks, her hand slowly increasing its pace on her cock.

"Sure." Sam asks, still surprised, but curious. "Use the lube to cover it like you do when you wash it in the shower." She says, recalling when they shared a shower and she saw Cat lathering up her hand with body wash and cleaning her cock, Sam first thinking Cat was jerking off to her nude. Which she was, Cat just didn't realize it at first.

"Like this?" Cat asks, grabbing the lube from Sam's bed and putting some in the palm of her hand, covering her cock with it.

"Yeah." Sam says, feeling slightly mesmerized by Cat's motions. "Now, I've never had anything that thick in my ass, so push it in slowly." Sam warns, pulling the toy our of her ass and setting it aside to clean it later.

"I'm not that big." Cat says, putting the head in Sam's somewhat loosened ass, placing her hands on Sam's hips and pushing in.

"At full length, you're about two inches thick than the toy, and two or three inches longer. It's big enough." Sam says, throwing her head back with a moan, her right hand going to teasing her clit.

"Is that big?" Cat asks, now an inch and a half in Sam's ass.

"About the same size as Freddie. Just a little thicker, same length." Sam grunts as Cat pushes in. "Wait." Sam says, lifting her head to look at Cat.

"What?" Cat asks, eyes wide, when she thinks she hurt Sam.

"I know I said take it slow, but if you don't fuck me, I'm going to push you out, push you onto your back, straddle you, and ride you until you fill my ass with your cum." Sam warns, grabbing Cat's hips and gently pushing as a warning.

"Won't it hurt though?" Cat asks, concerned.

"If it hurts too much, I'll tell you." Sam says, her hands moving to playing with her tits as Cat starts to push in.

"Kay kay." Cat says, hesitant, but doing what Sam asked.

"Oh, better than I thought." Sam moans when cat starts to fuck her ass, keeping a gently pace as she goes. "Harder." She moans, back starting to arch.

"Kay kay." Cat repeats, placing her hands on Sam's thighs and pushing them apart, increasing her pace.

"Shit, fuck my tight ass, Kitty. Cum in my ass." Sam says, pinching her nipples and squeezing her tits.

"I'm close, Sammy." Cat warns, going faster and harder with each thrust.

"Already?" Sam asks, surprised since she's close to cumming already too.

"Watching you was sexy." Cat says, leaning down and putting he mouth over Sam's left tit, above the heart, as she starts to nibble and suck the area.

"Cum in my ass. I want to feel you cum." Sam says, moaning as Cat starts to leave a hickey above her heart.

A few thrusts later, Cat tenses, her cock pulsing inside of Sam, covering her anal walls with her cum, both girls moaning as Sam starts to cum as well, her fluids spraying out onto Cat's lower stomach.

"Cat?" Sam asks slowly as Cat pulls out.

"Yeah?" Cat asks, jerking slightly when her sensitive head leaves Cat's tight hole.

"We are definitely doing this again." Sam says, sitting up and kneeling down off her bed, cleaning off Cat's dick, glad that she keeps her back door clean at all times.

"So that's why Tori likes wearing those strap-on things with Jade, and why Jade said she loves when Tori takes her ass." Cat says when Sam stands back up, licking her lips at the taste of Cat's cum and the flavored lube Sam bought on the blonde's lips.

"I thought you said they didn't tell you anything about it?" Sam asks, wobbling as she grabs a dirty shirt and cleans up Cat's cum from her ass.

"They didn't call it anal. Jade called it Tori domming her in the ass." Cat says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Damn." Sam says, watching Cat's ass as the redhead skips to the bathroom, still nude. "Who knew Jade was a sub?"

**I added the last line for one reason. I'm thinking of writing a Tori/Jade domme/sub fic. I was influenced by Quitting Time's 'The Real Me'. All I have planned are that Cat is a domme as well, Trina is Cat's sub, it'll be AU of the show, and Jade and Tori met at a sex club where Cat invited Jade and Trina dragged Tori. If anyone thinks it sounds like a good idea, let me know, and I'll start working on it after finishing 'Wild Girl' and the Relationship arc of _'Roommates'_.**

**As I mentioned before, I won't be accepting any more request right now. After I post the last chapter of 'Wild Girl', I'll accept one request. No offense to everyone else, but Boris Yeltsin already told me he has an idea, so when I finish 'Wild Girl', I'll do his. The next request won't be until I post the final chapter of the Relationship arc of _'Roommates'_. After that, I don't know.**

**Thank you for reading, hope this was good, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
